Makeover
Makeover is the third episode of Glee's fourth season, and the sixty-ninth episode overall. This episode premiered on September 27th, 2012. The episode is directed by Eric Stoltz, and written by Ian Brennan. Plot With Kurt missing, Blaine has decided that it's his turn to shine at McKinley and throws himself into countless extracurricular activities, until he finally lands on a pursuit that excites him: running against Brittany for class president. He pulls off the song "Everybody Wants to Rule The World." Meanwhile, Kurt faces his big interview at Vogue.com, meeting its editor and one of his fashion idols, Isabelle Wright (Sarah Jessica Parker). She's been impressed by his portfolio of his bold fashion choices, and hearing him speak so passionately about what fashion and style mean to him seals the deal: "Anybody who can pull off a hippo broach deserves to be here." He's got the job. Artie agrees to be Brittany's vice presidential running mate when he realizes he can be the Dick Cheney to her George W. Bush. Brittany's empty platform of popularity makes Blaine realize he thinks his campaign should be about great ideas and making change - although his sincerity isn't shared by his schoolmates. When Sam admits he wishes Brittany had chosen him to balance her ticket, she "introduces" him to Blaine, and the two agree to team up as running mates. Before the debate, the four prepare, Artie and Brittany, Sam and Blaine. Sam and Brittany sing "Celebrity Skin." Meanwhile, Will is feeling creatively dry on glee club lessons, and Sue suggests that it's because he actually achieved his dream of a national championship. She urges him to find a way out before the mundane daily grind of teaching destroys his spirit, and Will becomes caught up in the notion of joining a blue ribbon government panel to make a real change in arts education. Kurt listens in on a Vogue.com pitch meeting and later admits to Isabelle that he's not blown away by the Web site's upcoming coverage. Isabelle admits that she feels in over her head and fears losing what she has, but Kurt promises to have her back. When some "mean girl" ballerinas at NYADA mock her, Rachel feels like she's back in high school again, but Kurt suggests that it's because she hasn't evolved her personal style. He promises a makeover that could change her life - and his too. Kurt and Rachel sneak into Vogue's coveted couture vault afterhours ("It supposedly could withstand a nuclear blast") but are caught by Isabelle and security; however, when she hears Kurt's plan to make Rachel over, she's immediately on board. They sing "The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed." Rachel is completely madeover, trying on lovely dresses on the way. Meanwhile, Kurt's focus on his own life leaves Blaine feeling ignored and lonely as he plans his campaign. Speaking to Emma as a counselor and not his fiancée, Will reveals his plans to leave McKinley, and she encourages him to do what he's always taught the kids: follow his dream. At the debate, Artie's thoughtful but longwinded answers bore his classmates, while Sam's honest and flashy response to a question about his stripper past - complete with actual striptease - is better received. But Brittany's declaration of deep love for her school - which she plans to show by eliminating summer vacations and weekends - all but seals the election for Blaine. Vogue editor Anna Wintour emails a rare positive response to Kurt's video after Isabelle shows it to her. The video will be reshot for the Web site in Bali with a supermodel, but Kurt will get the credit. Isabelle's even more impressed when Kurt is equally excited that his makeover prompted Rachel to finally throw out her reindeer sweater. Wowed by Rachel's new look, Brody suggests that her outside finally reflect her insides. They rehearse together to Sheryl Crow's "A Change Would Do You Good." and share a romantic moment but stop short of kissing. Still, something pushes Rachel to offer to make dinner for Brody the following night. At Blaine's victory party, Artie congratulates him and reveals that his campaign caught Sugar's attention and she's finally going on a date with him. Kurt blows off a call from Blaine while enjoying himself at the Vogue offices, prompting Blaine to admit to Sam that he launched the whole campaign to get Kurt's attention, and without it, the victory feels worthless. Sam points out that Blaine did accomplish something: he's McKinley's first gay male class president, and Sam's first gay guy pal. Meanwhile, even in defeat, Brittany grows closer to Sam. After Rachel accidentally burns dinner, she and Brody relax with a pizza dinner was just another attempt to try something new, she admits. "I like the new me." Even though Brody promises not to cross boundaries, the two are soon making out passionately, until there's a knock at the door. Thinking Kurt's forgotten his key, Rachel answers the door and is shocked to discover Finn standing there - and Finn is stunned to see Brody in the background. Songs *'Everybody Wants to Rule the World '''by ''Tears For Fears. Sung by Blaine. *'Celebrity Skin' by Hole. Sung by Brittany and Sam. *'The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed' from Swing Time/''Annie''. Sung by Rachel, Kurt, and Isabelle. *'A Change Would Do You Good' by Sheryl Crow. Sung by Brody and Rachel. Background Music *'Party Rock Anthem' by LMFAO. *'Moon River' by Henry Mancini. Trivia *''You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile'' from the musical Annie is used as part of a mash-up sang by Sarah Jessica Parker. Coincidentally, Parker was one of the replacements for Andrea McArdle who had the title role in the original production. *''Mister Monotony'' was originally planned to be sung in this episode. It was cut for unknown reasons. *Chris Colfer had always said that he saw Kurt getting a job in fashion rather than entertainment, and in this episode Kurt applies to a fashion internship. *This marks the second time that both "Party Rock Anthem" and "Moon River" are used as background music. The first time for the former was during Sam's stripper scene in "Hold on to Sixteen", the first time for the latter was when Kurt and Rachel had breakfast at Tiffany's in "New York", however, the Arthur Fiedler and the Boston Pops version was used in that one. The version heard in this one was the original by Henry Mancini and His Orchestra. *The scene where Becky plays the xylophone too fiercly is reused from Blame It on the Alcohol and Prom-asaurus. *Every piece of clothing Isabelle wears in this episode was designed exclusively for Glee by Vogue's own Anna Wintour, who did not receive any billing for her work. *With 5.79 million viewers, this episode had the lowest view count in Glee history upon it's initial airing. *The week that this episode aired, an episode of The New Normal, also co-created by Ryan Murphy, also contained a snide comment about the show Treme. *Kurt is wearing the same hippo broach that was featured in "Dance with Somebody" Errors *When Kurt meets Isabelle in her office, she has a page open on her iPad that shows some of Kurt's 'interesting clothing choices', she accidentally presses the home button, but when zoomed back up its somehow gone back to the clothing page. *At the debate during Artie's speech, the clock is shown from moving from 2:30 to 3:00 - However when he finished his speech, the clock is shown to be 2:45. *When A Change Would Do You Good ''begins, Rachel puts in the disc into the DVD drive for the song, but the song starts before the disc is inside. *The man taking a photo on Rachel's iPhone in ''A Change Would Do You Good took a photo the first time and later on he took another photo but the phone was not on (the screen was black). *The background picture on Kurt's phone has Kurt and Blaine wearing the outfits from the episode from "The Break Up" *Rachel is seen eating ice cream and pizza, and since she is a vegan, she wouldn't be able to eat either of these. Quotes Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright. Guest Stars *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Michael Hitchcock as Dalton Rumba *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Phyllis Applegate as Birdie Lawrence *Sean Gunn as Phineas Hayes *Dan Domenech as Chase Madison *Suzanne Krull as Eccentric Vogue Woman. Co-Stars *Alissa Geraghty as Supermodel *Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett *Ina-Alice Kopp as Receptionist *Katharine McNamara as Bunhead #1 *Bailey Noble as Bunhead #2 *Ryan Salonen as Alpha Gay *Nicole Simone as Daphne Gallery HeMo Jacob and Vanessa.jpg|linktext=HeMo Jacob Artist and Vanessa Lengies Robin.jpg|Robin tumblr_m8zh0nSHxP1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg|Whoopi Goldberg on set Tumblr m90k79ibnB1qmahjuo1 500.jpg 479541d0eaf711e1a78c12313804ce91_7.jpg A0xhSpXCUAAgHbN.jpg A0yTiZBCMAAEPN0.jpg A09gq9QCcAEKy8G.jpg 4a7baf4aed6511e1b60722000a1e952e_7.jpg f826210eed7211e194471231380ff9db_7.jpg spooky.jpg A1CdKkyCAAEJk3M.jpg-large.jpg 2b2ac2deedb511e19a4b22000a1cdc07_7.jpg|Rachel and Brody A1HIQfeCMAA0mRq.jpg Thor.jpg|Thor? slash.jpg A1HW_8BCYAExOaP.jpg Emma's office.jpg Tux Sue.jpg soft Schue.jpg 546281 442304112475211 1648239754 n.jpg 36549 442304209141868 391131563 n.jpg 540154 442304189141870 567375169 n.jpg 263995 442304152475207 703432056 n.jpg 579761 442304122475210 804782102 n.jpg Tumblr malmv6XtpH1qeds6ko1 500.jpg tumblr_manns4jWRU1qfcdl6o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mao39sHrhs1qg25zco9_r1_250.jpg tumblr_mao39sHrhs1qg25zco1_250.jpg tumblr_mao39sHrhs1qg25zco4_250.jpg tumblr_mao39sHrhs1qg25zco6_250.jpg presidents.gif Tumblr mavsskswhb1qany46o1 1280.png safe_image2.jpg Kitten boy 2.jpg Braine.jpg 403-16 (2).jpg 403-15 (4).jpg 403-15 (2).jpg 403-16.jpg 403-17.jpg Kurt 40.jpg You're_Never_Fully_Dressed_kurt_isabelle_rachel.JPG Tumblr mb2f65HDjX1qf8f96o1 250.gif Tumblr mb27webXSC1r2bqr5o1 500.gif Tumblr mb4q6l3wz41qfyijao5 1280.jpg Sb6.jpg 015~166 (1).jpg Neverfullydressed.png Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes